baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Neb
Neb is a male gnomish serial killer who plays minor roles in Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn. ''Baldur's Gate'' |allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = |relationships = |quests = |level = 3 |hit_points = 85 (minimum: 1MINHP1) |strength = 8 |dexterity = 14 |constitution = 6 |intelligence = 11 |wisdom = 8 |charisma = 5 |total_scores = 52 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Blunt Weapons + Small Sword |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 19 |morale = 11 |breaking_point = BG: 7 BGEE: 0 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = *Move Silently: 30 *Find Traps: 30 *Pick Pockets: 30 *Open Locks: 20 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 0 |s_v_death = 13 |s_v_wand = 14 |s_v_polymorph = 12 |breath = 16 |s_v_spell = 15 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = *Ability scores can't fall below minimum *Can't drop below 1 HP *Fear removed *Morale recovered Immunities: *Becoming controlled *Becoming fatigued *Berserk *Charmed *Confusion *Disease *Disintegrate *Fear *Feeblemindedness *Getting held *Getting silenced *Imprisonment *"Kill target" *Level drain *Maze *Morale failure *Morale recovery *Paralysis *"Pause target" *Petrification *Poison *Polymorphing *Power Word, Kill *Power Word, Sleep *Power Word, Stun *Slay *Sleep *Stone to Flesh *Stun *Turn Undead Protected from: *Polymorph Other *Sphere of Chaos Resistances: *Poison damage: 100% |ai_scripts = INITNEB.bcs |xp_value = 175 |gold = 0 |items = None |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = NEB.cre |store_code = }} In Baldur's Gate, Neb is a storyline-important NPC who the party encounters when they are thrown into the Flaming Fist cells in Chapter 7. If repeatedly talked to, Neb boasts about how he was incarcerated for murdering street children, and reveals he has a hidden way to escape the cells. To proceed, the player must answer his riddle; his default riddle is a number's puzzle, asking how many children he has killed (33). If the player fails, he offers two other, easier ones. Once the party is free, Neb escapes back into Baldur's Gate. As the second game reveals, he subsequently makes his bloody way to Athkatla. ''Shadows of Amn'' |allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = |relationships = |quests = |level = 16 |hit_points = 95 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 6 |intelligence = 11 |wisdom = 8 |charisma = 5 |total_scores = 56 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Blunt Weapons ++ Missile Weapons ++ Small Sword |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 14 |morale = 11 |breaking_point = 2 |recovery_time = 10 |thieving_skills = *Move Silently: 30 *Find Traps: 30 *Pick Pockets: 100 *Open Locks: 20 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 6 |s_v_death = 9 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 7 |breath = 9 |s_v_spell = 6 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = *SHOUTDLG.bcs (override) *NEB1.bcs (class) |xp_value = 3500 |gold = 30 |items = *Neb's Head * Neb's Nasty Cutter (10 charges) *Potion of Extra Healing *Potion of Invisibility *Oil of Speed *Illithium Ore *Random treasure (RNDTRE03) |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = NEB.cre |store_code = }} In Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Neb is a minor NPC who appears if the player agrees to undertake the Sarles the Sculptor quest. If the player chooses to investigate the merchant Unger Hilldark after speaking to Jerlia, he will, if approached nicely, explain that he was robbed by Neb, and directs the party to retrieve the Illithium Ore from the malevolent gnome if they want it so badly. Neb lairs at the western end of the Bridge District (marked as "Derelict House" on the map). When approached, Evil characters can agree to trade Neb's life for the Illithium, but if Minsc or Jaheira are present in the party, then they recognize Neb as a child murderer from Baldur's Gate and force a confrontation. In battle, Neb is aided by a multitude of Child Spirits, entities spawned from his victims. If the party kills Neb, each Child Spirit left alive is released to the Outer Planes, rewarding the party with 2500 EXP and a Pearl per Child Spirit that survives. Neb's corpse has his head, Neb's Nasty Cutter (a unique Dagger of Poison), and the Illithium Ore as loot. His head can be handed in to Chief Inspector Brega in the Council of Six Building, Government District, for 2500 gold pieces and Reputation +1. Note! The above only applies to the default game of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. If the Unfinished Business mod is installed, Ungar Hilldark's problem has been altered so that he hasn't been robbed, but instead he has not yet received his delivery from his brother, Gorje, who he last heard of from the Temple Ruins. You must rescue Gorje before you can find out about Neb and... deal with him. Trivia The games are oddly inconsistent about of what race Neb actually is. The first game implies he is a gnome, but in the second game, he is alternately referred to as a gnome or as a dwarf: Ungar Hilldark describes him as "looking like a hill dwarf", and his severed head is stated as coming from "Neb the dwarf", but he uses a gnome sprite and voiceclips, is considered a gnome by the game engine and is referred to as a gnome in the journal and by the government officials to whom his head is delivered. References Category:Image needed